The Blazing Black Dragon
by wulfenheim
Summary: Issei is the descendant of a dragon that existed before the existence of angels, devils and gods. NOT perverted Issei, but rather a pretty boy Issei. Issei x Souna. WARNING: has a lot of romance and Issei is very intelligent


THE BLAZING BLACK DRAGON:

Prologue:

Darkness crept as the sound of flesh ripping, metal clashing and bones crushing, can be heard. The full moon rose up, but found itself engulfed in the darkness of the clouds. The sky itself became pitch black with a very sinister energy.

"Tonight, the black dragon shall fall, and my wife will finally be at peace..."

The hunter unsheathed his massive sword and walked to the shadowy peak of the mountain. The hunter arrived and saw the corpses of hundreds of fellow hunters who tried to defeat the dragon.

**ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!**

The dragon roared at the hunter who was weilding a massive sword.

"Forgive me...my love..."

The hunter charge with all his might and swinged the massive sword with so much force that the mountain collapsed. The hunter rose from the debris of the fallen mountain, behind him was the corpse of the Black Dragon. The dragon began to glow, it's massive form was degrading, it's evil energy dispersed and what was once the might Alatreon, was now the body of a young woman.

"Please forgive me Myra, i didn't know what else to do to save you..."

The hunter knelt beside the body of his wife, tears started falling as the clouds above him dispersed, sunlight shined upon him and his wife.

"We never should've met in the first place...you never should've been with me"

Tears were shed, lives were destroyed and painful memories were created, all in one painful night. The hunter picked-up the body of his wife and carried her to the base of the mountain. He gently layed down her body on the soft grass beside the river that flowed from the center of the island.

"Do you recall? ...This is where we first met..."

He drew his blade and raised it high up in the air, and then he remembered. He remembered himself before he met her, he remembered his loneliness, he remembered his bleak outlook in life, but then he remembered how he'd met her, he remembered when he spared the life of a being that he was suppose to kill, he remembered how her smile changed his life.

"Our child looks beautiful by the way, he has your hair, your eyes...and your spirit... But i guess you never got to see him...I promise that our child will never suffer the fate of being a hunter"

The hunter removed his helmet and tossed it to the river behind him. He leaned closely to his wife and kissed her forehead. The lifeless body of Myra began to crackle with black energy until she was turned into ashes, but from the ashes, a single rose grew.

Chapter 1: Awaken

Hyoudo Issei was just a regular boy who grew up in a middleclass family. He had genius level grades, he helped his mother around the house and took care of his little sister, Hyoudo Hatsumi. But unlike regular boys of his age, Issei always wakes up with tears on his eyes from the same dream he's had since he was a child.

_His dream started with two individuals who met by the riverside. There was a beautiful sunset that blanketed the horizon. It was trully the most perfect moment that anyone could ever ask for. When they saw each other, they instantly became best friends. Their names were Partha and Myra. They were both young and carefree. 6 years passed, and the two bestfriends soon became husband and wife. Everything was going so perfectly for the both of them. Their lives felt like paradise to them. Their lives could only be described as, perfect. Until...Partha receives an order to hunt down a Dire Miralis. He was sent alone by the village council, who thought he was unkillable. Myra begged Partha not to go, but Partha couldn't stay. He left and Myra was all alone, sobbing on the cold floor. 2 months had passes and strange men suddenly knock on her door, they brought with them a silver helmet. Myra hastily opened the door, thinking that Partha had returned, but she only saw the strange men who brought with them a silver helmet. Myra broke down unto the floor when she realised who the helmet belonged to. The strange men left the helmet in front of her and walked away, as if nothing happened. Myra took the helmet and held it between her arms as tight as she could. Her tears fell down on the floor as she wept for her lover. She quietly whispered to the helmet..."I will never forget you my love..."_

Every morning for 15 years, Issei would wake up from this dream with tears flowing down his eyes.

Issei was recently enrolled to Kuoh academy, an originally all-female school that went co-ed last year. He was enrolled due to the fact that the tuiton fee was low and the education standards were high. Today was the first day of school. Issei was really excited about going to a new school, because it meant making new friends.

He was currently walking all the way to school, when a sudden vision made him fall to his knees. He saw a giant black dragon who was rampaging throughout a large village. Corpses were lying on the ground and houses were burning. The vision disappeared, allowing Issei to continue walking. This wasn't the first time he's had this vision, in fact, he'd been having his vision for as long as the strange dreams kept haunting him.

Issei casually walked to the front gates of the school, only to be greeted by high pitched squeals from the ladies and low pitched growls from the boys.

'And so history repeats itself..' thought Issei as he went to room 2-A, ignoring all the looks from the girls.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Attention students!" said the teacher, catching the attention of the students. "Today is club shopping day. You're all required to go out and choose a club from the list i've placed outside!"

Issei walked outside and examined the list.

"lets see...Soccer club, nah. Occult research club, creepy. Book lovers club, nerdy. Hey! Chess club!" said Issei, walking to the chess club room.

2 HOURS LATER:

The chess club was in complete and utter chaos...why? Because Issei beat the school chessmaster in 4 moves in just 1 game, which resulted in an outburst from the chessmaster. Issei could only give a sigh to the fact that the chessmaster lacked significant intellegence. The news of Issei beating the chessmaster in 4 moves, spread like wildfire throughout the school. Soon, students from all year levels came swarming to challenge Issei in a chess match, all of them lost horribly. Issei's popularity as a chessplayer, caught the attention of Souna Shitori, the president of the student council, who challenged Issei to a chess game.

THE CHESS GAME:

Souna was sweating heavily during the match, while Issei remained calm and cool. Souna only had a king and 5 pawns, while Issei had no pawns but had complete officials.

'This is impossible! I'm about to be beaten by a human!' thought Souna as she rubbed her forehead.

"Do you yield?" asked Issei with an expression that said "lol u dead".

"I'll never yield to you! I can still win this!" yelled Souna, very frustrated. Meanwhile, from the sides, a certain redhead was watching with interest.

'This guys is beating Souna in her own game!' she mentally yelled.

2 MINUTES LATER:

Souna only had her king remaining while Issei still had all his officials.

"Just give up, you've already lost..." said Issei with a smirk. The battle went quite smoothly for Issei and a major landslide for Souna.

"Fine...you win" said Souna in disbelief. How can this human beat her in chess?!

"It's okay to lose. In fact, your loss will strengthen you..." said Issei with a smile as he extended his right hand towards Souna. Souna shaked his hands and felt something strange.

'What was that? That energy didn't belong to a human!' she thought as Issei walked away with girls who were following him, without him knowing it of course. Souna stood in awe as she re-examined everything that had transpired during the chess match, her re-examination only made her quite angry at Issei.

'He handicapped himself 8 times and still ended up with a win?!' Souna mentally yelled. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders, she turned and saw Rias Gremory who was smiling.

"So are gonna marry him?!" asked Rias with a grin. Souna flustered and took a step back.

"I can't...he's not a devil..." answered Souna, blushing heavily. "Even if he did beat me in chess..."

"Whatever..." said Rias, walking away.

AFTER CLASS:

Issei walked out of the gates, but was stopped when a raven-haired girl approached him.

"Umm...are you Hyoudo Issei?" the girl asked in a shy manner. Issei only nodded in response to the girl's question.

"Umm...my name is Amano Yuuma and i...was wondering if...you're seeing anyone lately?" asked Yuuma, still shy.

"No, i'm not seeing anyone right now" said Issei with a sigh.

"Umm i was wondering if you would like to..." the girl stopped talking due to embarrasment.

"Yes?" said Issei, knowing full well what the girl would say.

"Would you go out with me?" asked Yuuma.

'I'm really not in the mood for this, but I really don't want to hurt a girl's feelings either' thought Issei.

"I would love to go out with you" said Issei, somehow regretting what he said.

"Really?! Great! Here's my number" said Yuuma, writing down her number on a piece of paper and giving it to Issei.

"I'll call you" said Issei, walking away.

'Troublesome' he thought.

After that, he went home and slept as if nothing happened.


End file.
